


Elevating (The Alan/Denny version)

by KSForever



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: After they have been married a while; they open up about what they really want from their marriage, Elevator Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: After they have been married a while; they open up about what they really want from their marriage ×Elevator Sex





	Elevating (The Alan/Denny version)

Elevating

Denny put his hand on Alan’s, which was on the phone in their pent-house elevator. “Don’t call for help yet. They can open the doors for us later!” 

Alan didn’t need to look around to know there was a glint in his husband’s eyes.

“It’s been a long while since I fucked anybody in an Elevator – I don’t think I’ve ever fucked you in an Turbolift, have I, Alan, husband of mine..?!” Denny checked.

“ A What?” Alan asked.

“Elevator, Alan! I mean an Elevator.” Denny set to work like the expert he could still be.

You have not..!” Alan grinned. “This is an Elevator, Denny, absolutely, I assure you!” Alan smiled.

“It’s an absolute Turbolift to an old guy like me, I know that much!” Denny lovingly nuzzled Alan’s neck.

Alan could not deny Denny his pleasures. Did not want to. Besides, they were his pleasures, too. He was afraid that, one day, he would go to touch Denny, or ask to be touched, or even just mention their marriage to him, and Denny would back away, not remembering, feeling betrayed, lead in to it, maybe, or maybe he wouldn’t even believe his husband.

“Don’t worry, Alan. You worry too much! Please, don’t worry. Not now.” He paused. “I can remember a time when what I want to do with you in this Elevator right now, was illegal.”

“It still is, Denny!” Alan said.

“You know what I mean..!” Denny fingered Alan’s crack, as he stood behind him.

“Thank God we don’t live in those dark ages anymore!” Alan breathed.

“Did you know,” Denny reached around and undid Alan’s fly, “two men can even marry these days..!”

Alan knew that Denny knew Alan knew. Thankfully. He knew what Denny was doing, and that, he, too, was enjoying it. “Actually, Denny,” Alan yearned as his husband touched him more and more. “I do know that..!” His ass, his hips, flew backward, as Denny, too, stood there with his pants around his ankles, and now touched Alan, with his tip.

“I am so glad!” Denny turned on all his charm, and knew he was turning Alan on all the way as he did so.

“So am I, Denny!” Alan barely managed to whisper. “So am I!”

“I love you, Alan – Alan Crane!! I –Love-You.!” Denny said, as he fucked, pumped and bumped his most treasured (current, always and forever) Marriage partner.

“I love you, too, Denny Crane! Ohh, God, Denny Crane!! Denny Crane!!!” Alan spilled against the wall of the Elevator.

“The one and only, Alan, the one and the only!” Denny promised, he said, on the verge of coming, and, grunting, hard, and happy, for and with his Alan.

The End..?  
18.10.12


End file.
